Boating is both a recreational and commercial activity that typically requires the placement of various devices beneath the waterline of the boat. Such devices may include electronic sensors to determine the depth of the water, sonar for determining fish activity, temperature probe, speed detector, and so forth. The majority of these devices are commonly electronic transducers. Due to their sensitive nature, these transducers are susceptible to damage from a variety of sources.
On many boats, transducers are permanently mounted to a boat hull with the sensing unit placed beneath the water. Transducers in this location are especially prone to damage, including impact from items in the water and/or various parts of a boat trailer during loading or unloading. Even once a boat is placed securely on a trailer, flying debris may strike the transducer while the boat is being transported.
Transducers are also the target of marine growth. If a boat is stored in water, marine growth, such as mussels or barnacles, can easily coat the transducer, causing a complete loss of operation. Although there are various transducer paints available, anti-fouling paint will reduce a transducer's functionality.
In addition, transducer mounts may include flow measuring devices such as a paddle wheel. A paddle wheel allows boaters to determine the speed of the boat in relation to the water with a sensor for use in determining paddle wheel rotation. Like transducers, flow measuring devices are also sensitive; even a single barnacle can prevent proper functioning.
For these reasons, various retractable mounting units are available. Many units are designed for small boats and are not appropriate for use on faster boats or boats that travel in rough seas. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,485 discloses a retractable sonar sensing system which essentially consists of a C-clamp type bracket having a pivotable arm that allows the sensing unit to be rotated up and out of the water. This device requires a narrow transom wall in order for the bracket to be properly seated. The device does not provide rigidity and could not be used with larger or multiple engine boats. The device also does not provide enough stability to allow transducer operation in rough water conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,428 discloses another transducer retractor device. This device includes a pivot mechanism employing an articulation point for placement of the transducer at 90 degree increments. This device fails to accommodate deep "V" type boats or boats that employ a swim platform. Further, the device inhibits movement and will not allow the transducer to clear the water while underway or in high seas. If the transducer in this device is rotated 90 degrees, and the boat is in a bow up, transom down position, the extended transducer will be damaged by water impact while the boat is underway.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a device that allows a transducer to be placed along the transom of a boat while allowing movement of the transducer from beneath the water line to an area above the water line and maintain spacial distinction in relation to the transom.